the forgotten character
by dayjuana
Summary: Hey. Name's Ellie. What's so special about me? Keyblade? No. Nobody? No. I'm special because I'm actually normal. I'm the forgotten one. I'm the good original character. [kaiora undertones]


the forgotten character  
normal disclaimer applies  
kaiora undertones  
×--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Hey. Name's Ellie. What's so special about me, you ask? I own a Keyblade? No. I'm a Nobody? No. I got sucked into the PS2 and join Sora in his adventures? No. I'm special because I'm normal. I'm the forgotten one; I'm the good original character.

I know you're tempted to scream "Boring!" in my face because I don't have a Keyblade or am I a Nobody, and I don't have this tragic past that somehow just pulls me and Sora/Riku/Roxas (who's he?)/Axel (and again, who is he?) together magically. Just give me one, teeny minute and I'll amuse you with my story. Try to, at least.

Instead of boring you with a long, descriptive essay of my family tree, let's just let me say: I am not related to any one involved in Sora's mission to save the world. Not Sora himself, not Riku, not Kairi, not Selphie, not Tidus, I'm just Ellie, got it? Good.

Probably, if this were just one of your typical original characters, I can start screaming, "I land in Traverse Town and find Sora!" Actually, I can safely say, "I land in Traverse Town." But finding Sora is out of the question.

Heck, up until Sora came back to the Islands with that huge key I didn't even know his name. He was just "That Dude Who Always Asked Me for a Pencil in Language Arts". Long name, but that was really all I saw him as.

Kairi was "Kairi the Mezzo-Soprano from Choir". I have nothing much to say about her, really. We've talked a few times, mainly me loosing my lyrics and having to borrow it from her. We don't really talk except for the occasional 'hi' and 'how are you?'

I didn't even know Riku until recently.

So back to me landing in Traverse Town. I guess that's where all the people go where their homes were destroyed. I saw a few other kids from school and an adult there, trying to figure what just happened. We all didn't know what happened, it just did. Most of us can vaguely remember falling into darkness though.

Now I know what I'm afraid of the dark.

So really, everyone just kinda moped around the place, deciding to help around and what-not. No one really asked anything about why we were there, so we basically ignored it. After a while, no one knew how long because time just seemed to slip by those days, we were back at the Islands doing our normal routine.

Almost normal, anyways.

Everyone seemed vaguely aware that something was missing, especially Kairi. Never really paid attention to people around her anymore, didn't say 'hi' to me when I waved, she didn't even seem to talk to Selphie ("Hyperactive Girl Who's In My PE Class") anymore. She rarely even opened her mouth. The Kairi we all knew just seemed to, leave.

Literally.

Vanished, poof, gone, disappeared from our lives like smoke. Didn't see her in choir anymore, Selphie sat without her at lunch, Kairi was gone, to make a long story short. I didn't know what to say about things like this.

And then, I noticed "That Dude Who Always Asked Me for a Pencil in Language Arts" was also gone. I remember actually laughing and joking about it, saying, "They went and eloped to Vegas! Wherever that is anyways…" (We kept on seeing jokes about Vegas on TV, but no one was actually sure where it was located.)

Some strange turn of events, then Kairi and Sora were back. Notably, after some gossip, I found out that Riku was also missing at the time when the duo was gone (that just killed our Vegas joke, not cool) and well, we were all suspicious.

Until Sora (whom I still call "Dude Who Always Asked Me for a Pencil in Language Arts") went Keyblade on these weird little black things that popped up in school one day. It freaked the entire school population out and nearly got him suspended for bringing a weapon to school.

Nevertheless, he saved our butts and we knew that he was a hero. He told us the story, which was two hours long considering how many details he had in it, from Wonderland to Twilight Town. Poor boy got rampaged by little kids demanding him to tell it again and again.

So maybe I don't have a Keyblade of my own, maybe I'm not a Nobody, maybe I'm not dating one of the heroes, but isn't that life? You see greatness, feel it, listen to it, but chances are you will never experience it.

Here marks the end of my tale, but is this really the end or the beginning of something new? That's left for you to decide. I'm Ellie, the forgotten character.

**foot-notes: t**here are some good keyblade wielding oc's out there, but most of them are ehh. so i present to you, ellie, one of my oc's who is just a background character retelling the ks storyline… spread the good ocness!


End file.
